Isozaki Kenma
(Forward) |number = 11 |element = Fire |team = Mannouzaka (captain) |seiyuu = Eguchi Takuya |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven GO |debut_anime = Episode 011 (GO)}} Isozaki Kenma ( ) is the captain and a forward for Mannouzaka. Profile ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' *''"A striker with tremendous power. His kicks are like sharpened blades."'' Appearance Isozaki has dark, grayish-blue hair tied into a ponytail. Part of his hair is coloured white. His hair style has a slight resemblance with Sein's. His eyes are cyan. Personality He and Tsurugi Kyousuke, a forward for Raimon, seemed to get along well at the beginning of the match against his team, as they shared similar personality traits and they both are SEEDs. Plot At the start of the Holy Road second preliminary match against Raimon, and after Tsurugi scored an own goal, Mannouzaka's captain offered for he and his team to take down Raimon, instead, so Isozaki Kenma and his teammates played against Raimon in a rough matter; much like Kuro no Kishidan's style of playing. Both teams shared the same reason to play that way—it was to take Raimon down. It was revealed in episode 12 that he was also a SEED, like his teammates Mitsuyoshi Yozakura and Shinoyama Mitsuru. At the end of the match, Isozaki fell on his knees, wearing an abashed expression. Raimon had won and Mannouzaka had lost, against the orders of Fifth Sector. When he and his team had lost, he almost couldn't believe how a team with three SEEDs could lose to guys like Raimon which made him sit on his knees. It was said by Shindou in episode 32 that Isozaki and Kita Ichiban remembered what is the true soccer and rebelled against the Fifth Sector. Game appearance Recruitment ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' In order to recruit Isozaki, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Mannouzaka Tea (まんのうざかティー) *'Player': Eraser *'Uniform': Kurokishi Wear (くろきしウェア) *'Item': Mannouzaka Gloves (まんのうざかグローブ) After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 2030 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' In order to recruit Isozaki, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Convenient Seed Notebook (便利なシード手帳) *'Player': Busujima Kanezane *'Topic': Legendary Swordsmith (伝説の刀鍛冶の話題) After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 1430 Kizuna points. Be aware, in order to recruit him, at least three players have to be scouted first from the same community master to make him a scoutable option. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' In order to recruit Isozaki, you need to have scouted at least five more players from the same community master to make him scoutable. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Item': World's Slope Catalog (世界の坂道カタログ, randomly dropped from Bad Lucks (バッドラックス) in Inazuma Town) *'Topic': Bird Chirping (小鳥のさえずりの話題, obtained in Inazuma Town) *'Topic': Secret Hot Spring (秘湯めぐりの話題, obtained in Inazuma Town) *'Topic': Childhood Friend (幼馴染の話題, obtained in front of Raimon's soccer building) After this, he can be scouted. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained or fully upgraded. Hissatsu ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' * * * * ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * * * * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * * * * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013'' * * * Game exclusive teams ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' *'Daigojoukanrikai' *'HR Chiku Yosen Senbatsu' *'HR All Star' *'Next Japan' ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *'HR All Star' *'Strikers N' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *'Ignites' *'Strikers' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'Fifth Sectors' Gallery Isozakishoot533.jpg|Isozaki shooting the ball in Shindou's face. IG-01-028.jpg|IG-01-028 IG-01-034.jpg|IG-01-034 IG-11-052.jpg|IG-11-052 Navigation Category:GO characters Category:Captains Category:SEEDs Category:Galaxy characters